Aces
by majestictomato
Summary: Best friends Sesshomaru and Jaken are going on a road trip. Sesshomaru tells him a secret he's been holding for a long time


**tags:** modern day au, human au, asexuality

day 2 of Lgbt+ Week, prompt - 'road trip'

* * *

 ** _Aces_**

They'd been on the road for a little more than an hour—another sixty minutes and the pair would switch places. It'd been Sesshomaru's idea to go to Vegas for Jaken's twenty-first birthday but he had wanted to fly there.

Jaken was scared of airplanes.

So they were on the road for the next 4.3 hours, two best friends ready to enjoy a fun weekend. The busy freeway started turning into a single desert road—they had already stopped off at the last gas station to stock up on snacks and fuel.

"Hand me the trail mix," Sesshomaru said to his green-haired friend.

Jaken dug around the bag and opened the package for him. "I can't believe you're doing this for me," he said quietly.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow. "We've been friends for fifteen years," he told him simply, as if that explained everything.

"What do you want to do after we check in?"

"It's up to you. It should be around a little after three when we arrive at the hotel."

"Let's eat. I wanna stuff myself at a buffet."

"Mhm."

They talked for a few more minutes before the car fell silent except for the radio. Jaken leaned his seat back and closed his eyes. Sesshomaru glanced at him briefly before returning his gaze to the scorching highway.

Some more time passed, Sesshomaru was eager to switch off. They were driving through a small town right on the road when his phone started ringing. Jaken grabbed it and checked for him.

"It's Kagura," he said.

"Ignore it," Sesshomaru huffed.

"Is she still bothering you?"

"Naraku too."

The two were siblings and both his friends. But they each had a crush on him—and that knowledge had gotten around their rather large circle of friends. Everyone 'teased' him about it, told him to pick a side, asked him constantly if he was gay or straight—because even though he wasn't bisexual apparently that wasn't even an option in their minds. Jaken was the only one who didn't bother him about it or even really ask questions. After so many years, they understood each other pretty well.

But there was one thing that Jaken _didn't_ understand about this situation. Why didn't Sesshomaru just tell them to fuck off? Not in those words of course but Sesshomaru was a straightforward person. He didn't care what others thought and Jaken wondered why he didn't just talk bluntly to them to try to iron this mess out. That wouldn't stop their more annoying friends from gossiping but it would lessen the stress on Sesshomaru.

He chewed a bit on his lip ring, indecisive, but then chose not to say anything about it. The other man would bring it up if he wanted.

"Are you hungry now? There's a couple fast food places up ahead," Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah. Could stretch my legs too."

A few minutes later they parked in the small lot and walked the short distance inside, both relieved when the air conditioning hit them. They ordered their cheap meals and Jaken dug in as soon as they sat down. He eventually noticed that Sesshomaru was going at a much slower pace. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up. "Hey, is something wrong?"

Sesshomaru's gaze shot to him and he sighed quietly. "We've been friends with Kagura and Naraku since high school but they're a nuisance. This has gotten out of hand, other people are involved now."

"I...why don't you end this?"

"Because it's not them. Everyone wants to know if I'm gay or straight. They always have."

"You've done a good job avoiding it this long."

"Well, I'm fucking tired of it," he bit. "Sorry...you're the only one who's never bothered me. I know people ask you too."

"Fuck them, it's none of their goddamn business."

"I don't want to date either of them."

"Uh, I know that much," Jaken laughed a bit.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Why are people so eager to get in relationships? This whole 'finding my other half' thing. It's weird. I'm a whole person."

"Nah, I get it. You're right about that."

"It's been on my mind a lot lately. I don't want to date anyone, Jaken. And I don't mean as in I'm a late bloomer. I'm not interested in dating or sex. I just want to have friends, have you as my closest one. I'm asexual."

He nodded and popped a french fry in his mouth. "That's fine, Sesshomaru. It's not something you should have to hide."

"I tried to tell Inuyasha a few months ago. Sort of. We brushed around the subject."

"You never mentioned that...what happened?"

"He laughed. Said it wasn't real. I ended the conversation."

"Your brother's an ass. We already know that."

"Yeah, I know," Sesshomaru sighed and looked down at his food.

Jaken frowned. "There's nothing wrong with you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do. Inuyasha's an idiot."

He wasn't quite convinced. There was a bite behind his words but at the same time... "You're my best friend and I will beat anyone who tries to say you're faking anything. Even your brother. _Especially_ your brother. I can take him."

Sesshomaru finally laughed. "I'm sure you could."

"I got your back, Sesshomaru."

"I know you do. And thanks. For not making a big deal out of it, for never caring."

"I do care though. It just doesn't bother me. It shouldn't bother anyone."

"You know what I mean."

The conversation dropped shortly after and the pair fell into a companionable silence. Jaken was the first person he'd ever truly told about his sexuality—or lack thereof—and he felt better. He didn't care what people thought but it did get grating and tiresome to hear the ignorance people spewed. Jaken's casualness about it meant more to him than he could say. Though he was pretty sure his friend already knew.

"You know...it's kind of amusing that we hated each other when we first met."

Jaken grinned and pushed the green hair of his unstyled mohawk out of his face. "We were dumb kids. Now we're dumb adults."

"Speak for yourself."

They finished their food not long after and Sesshomaru tossed Jaken the car keys. He was eager to reach their destination, eager to spend the weekend with his friend free from stress.


End file.
